doramonhindifandomcom_hi-20200215-history
Queen Jeanne
Queen Jeanne (ジャンヌ女王,'' Jannu 'Joou''', '''alternative spelling: Queen Jane) is the queen of the Robot Kingdom and Poko's human sister, as well as Maria's foster daughter. She appeared in the 23rd movie, ''Nobita and the Robot Kingdom. She is voice by Niiyama Chiharu. Story Jeanne lived with her father, the previous king of the Robot Kingdom. Her birth mother passed away when she was very young, so Maria became her foster mother and took care of her. She came to see Maria as her mother and loved Poko as her little brother, evidenced by the four leaf clover event, which Poko risked his life to go to the Grand Garden to replace Jeanne's four leaf clover that he accidentally torn. However, during one of the construction event, the king was killed in an accident when he tries to save one of the worker robot, resulting in Jeanne believing that robots with emotion were the reason that her father died, thanks to Dester's manipulation. After becoming the new queen, she rules the kingdom with an ironfist and ordered all robots to have their emotions removed. She sent group of soldiers to catch and imprison Poko and Maria, but due to an accident only Maria was captured. Despite her harsh words, she hasn't ordered the soldiers to remove Maria's emotion, which Dester suspected that the reason is because of Jeanne still think of Maria as her mother-figure. After Doraemon was captured by Dester, the group formulated a plan to rescue Doraemon from the Colosseum. Meanwhile, Jeanne and Dester also come to watch the battle between Kongfighter and Doraemon. When the battle resulted in Doraemon's victory she ordered the guards to take Kongfighter away and remove his emotion. In the confusion the group reunited with Doraemon. Nobita then confronted the queen that robot aren't human's slave, but their friends. Along with Poko keep calling for her swayed her mind. With the help of Kongfighter, the group was able to escape with Jeanne ordering all the guards and Dester to follow and capture them. Dr. Chapek, saw that the queen is after them, told Doraemon and his friends to escape to the Rainbow Valley, a hamornous place between robots and humans. During the hunt, Jeanne's robot malfunctioned causing her to fall into river. This was done by Dester on purpose to ensure that he will become the next ruler of Robot Kingdom. Jeanne was later found by Poko but she resisted the help and collapsed. Doraemon and group then bring her along with them to the Rainbow Valley on Poko's behest. Jeanne was nursed by Shizuka and Poko. At first, she's still cold and bitter toward them as when she recovered from her injury she slapped Poko when he brought her a glass of water. This angered Shizuka who slapped her and told her that it's because of Poko's kindness that she survived and that a person like her doesn't deserve to a queen. Frustrated, Jeanne ran away from the group which they quickly split up to find her. While hiding, a group of children and child robots encounters her and asks her to play Hide-and-Seek with them. Despite refusing, the children tagged her anyway and ran off to hide. Remembering her childhood days playing with Poko, Jeanne decides to take part in the game and found a child hiding behind a tree nearby who turned out to be Poko. Finally understanding her father's intention, Jeanne accepts Poko as her brother once more and return to the group. There, she promises to release Maria and stop the Emotion Removing Program. She then spends the rest of the day with the gang and the villagers, fully understanding the bonds between humans and robots once more. The next day, the group along with some villagers from the Rainbow Valley returns to the castle but are stopped by the guard robots at the gate as they revealed that their ruler is now Dester and that the entire council believes that she is dead which Jeanne finally understanding that this is Dester's plan to take over the kingdom from the start. As the Guard Robots is about to take away the group, Chapek and Onabe come to the rescue with the help of Time Machine by using All-Purpose Handler. He reveals that the kingdom was in crisis while she was gone, and reminds the group that the Guard Robots are incapable of attacking humans. Getting an idea, Jeanne told everyone one to hold their hand to each other and walked forward, cause the Guard Robot to malfunction as they can't define human from robot. The group then quickly ran toward the castle. Realizing that he have to use the final weapon, Dester commands one of the Guard to bring Maria to the control room and shows her the group. Dester then told her that Jeanne, Poko and everyone is going to die and transformed the castle into a fighting mecha and begin wrecking havoc, causing the group to flee as they have no way to fight back. Nobita however, gets an idea and flies to the coliseum and use his own All-Purpose Handler on one of the giant robot-shaped audience stand and turn it into his own mecha. Despite that he controls it rather bad, Nobita managed to foil Dester's plan by destroying one of the mecha's legs, causing it to lose balance and fall down. Poko tries to run to the castle to rescue his mother but Doraemon asks him to be with others and uses Cheetah Lotion to get to the control room by jumping and knocking out Dester. Before losing consciousness however, Dester pressed a button that turned the room into a rocket that flies off into the space. Left with no choice, the group returns to Chapek's house and contact them via his monitor and the control room's. Doraemon however, tells that he cannot think of a way to escape due to lack of useful gadget and, even worse, is that the rocket is about to crash into the moon. Maria and Doraemon then each gave their final words, with Maria told that she always believe in her and she will always love Jeanne as her daughter forever which brought her to tears. As everyone fall in despair, Suneo remembered about the Teleporter Machine but Chapek refused, as it's impossible to teleport people from a full speed rocket. At the time however, Poko's finally able to hear Maria's voice through his ears once again and asks the scientist to connect him to the Teleporter Machine so he can pinpoints their exact location. With everything in place, Chapek pressed the button, causing the machine to activate and caused the room to be covered in smoke. When the smoke is cleared, Dester, Doraemon, and finally, Maria, all appear from the transporter. Jeanne, along with Poke, quickly ran in tears toward Maria, finally able to be reunited with her. Dester, who is revealed to be human, woke up and attempts to kill Chabek but is stopped with Gian's Air Gun that Doraemon gave him earlier. The group then discovered that Dester's true identity is Chabek's younger twin brother who uses science in wrong way. Chabek then told Onabe to imprison him until he changed his evil ways. Later that day, Jeanne announced to the entire kingdom that the Emotion Removing Program is cancelled and all the robot's emotion are returned. She, Maria and Poko later say goodbye to the gang, promised to turn the kingdom into utopia between humans and robots. Comparison between Manga and Movie *Jeanne has a harsher personality in the manga. *Her hair is short red or brown in manga, oppose the movie which her hair is gold. The change is likely done to make Jeanne has more resemblance to Poko, her brother. *The event that Shizuka slapped Jeanne didn't happened in the movie. *Jeanne didn't changed her way in the manga until the hide and seek event. vi:Jenna. Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Daichōhen Doraemon Characters Category:Female Category:Royal Characters Category:Female characters Category:Humanoid Characters